A New Path
by SpringLetters
Summary: Life is tired of being called unfair. Maya Jennings didn't see it coming, though. "Well, I was sleeping at home, and then I woke up in that really dusty couch. You should vaccum it, by the way" Sirius/OC.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, and I am not having any profit with this story. It's just for fun, really._

* * *

**Prologue**

Last thing I remembered, I was sleeping in my bed back home, but then I was waking up at some strange couch. It was definitely not the one in my parents' house nor the one in my apartment. And looking around, I clearly wasn't at any of these sitting rooms. This place was completely unknown to me. The room was rather large, the walls were a dark shade of brown, the roof was taller than I was used to seeing, and the furniture was dark, old and dusty. The smell was strange, too. It reminded me of one old church I had visited once. It was silent and there was no one around and the first thing I thought was that I might be here as a hostage. But I was free to walk and move. I looked at the corners of the walls for cameras, or mirrors and glasses that could hide anything, but found nothing suspicious. Figuring I should probably try to get away from here, I walked silently towards the entrance of this room, hoping to find a door that led to the streets. Sneaking my head to look and see if someone was outside, I saw only a very old fashioned entrance hall, but not taking time to analize it, I stepped towards what looked like a door. Would it be open?

"Filthy mudbloods! Polluting my father's house!"

I heard a woman screaming and jumped about half a meter, startled. Then, not really wanting to stay behind and see what would happen, I bolted for the door, turning the doorknob and praying it would open. But it didn't. The woman was still screaming, but I didn't see anyone around. There were weird looking heads hanging in the walls, but they couldn't be the ones speaking. They didn't even look like real stuff, probably just some really bad taste in art. Maybe there were speakers somewhere. Inside these heads? I searched for a place to hide, but the closest place was the room I woke up in. Panic was taking its hold on me, the adrenaline had made me try and run, but now it was bringing me to the next option. Fight.

That was when I heard footsteps coming down a flight of stairs I hadn't paid atention to before. I grabbed a vase in a shelf nearby, ready to throw it, but it snapped in my hands and turned into dust, and I was just too scared to do anything else, when he walked into the hall, holding a stick in front of him.

"Who the hell are you?" he barked.

"Who the hell are _you_? Did you bring me here?" I was scared to death, but I was trying to be brave and pretend I could put up a fight if necessary.

"How did you get here? Did Dumbledore send you?" He asked, and lowered the stick he was holding a small bit, but it was still definitely pointing at me, and I felt it was supposed to be intimidating, but it was a bloody wood stick. Wait. Did he just say Dumbledore?

"Dumbl... Aaah, is this some kind of prank? I wonder who imagined it. Are you supposed to be someone I know of?"

"What are you talking about?" he was getting angry now. Good actor, this one.

"Wait, then you're to be Sirius Black, aren't you? And this, this place... Grimmauld place, isn't it? I must admit it is rather impressive". Someone certainly took their time making this place up, the fake house elves heads were an interesting detail. And how did they get the house to smell like it was so old and neglected?

I looked back at the man in front of me, who only stared with his mouth gapping for a moment, before saying "Who the bloody hell are you?"

"Are you an actor? Wait, maybe you're being pranked too! But who set this up?!" I asked no one in particular.

"I'm warning you, I'll stun you if you don't answer" he was looking about to explode in one cloud of annoyance.

I might as well play along.

"I'm Maya Jennings"

"That doesn't tell me much. How did you get here?"

"Well, I was sleeping at home, and then I woke up in that really dusty couch. You should vaccum it, by the way"

"Vaccum? Are you a muggleborn witch?" Again, he seemed to lower the stick – wand, according to the logic he was using – just a small bit.

"Oh no, I'm very muggle, but no witch at all"

"No witch? Did Dumbledore send you here?"

Oh, there it was. The Dumbledore thing again. If I wasn't growing a stupid migraine, I might enjoy this, but I just wasn't in the mood.

"Look, I really love Harry Potter but I just wanna go home so if you would open the –"

"You love Harry? Aren't you a bit... old for him?" He cut me, and called me old in the same sentence, lovely.

"Look, I'm not as young as I was when I first read them, but that doesn't mean I'm –"

"Read what?"

Cut again.

"The books!" My patience now was running low "Could you please just let me out? I need to go home"

"What books?" he almost screamed now.

"the bloody Harry fucking Potter books!" I sighed.

He just looked at me, still pointing the annoying stick towards me. This has to be a prank, right? Because I don't really like the other option right now, something to do with my sanity.

"Are you really Sirius Black?" he said nothing, still staring "maybe I'm dreaming! Maybe I've gone mad!" but really, I was laughing. What was that thing that would help you check if you're awake? I found a clock on the wall and it was working ok. While I checked my hands, I heard him muttering something about agreeing with the mad part.

This felt all too real. Not at all like a dream. Shutting my eyes tight, I tried to wake up.

"What are you doing?" he asked, sounding alarmed.

"Trying to wake up, of course"

"Stop whatever you're doing!"

I ignored him.

"I said stop it!"

And then I blacked out.

* * *

**Author's note:** If any of you ended up here because of my other story, About Family and Changes, I'm so very sorry for not updating it in ages. I will soon, though, promise!

Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think :)


	2. Chapter One

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, and I am not having any profit with this story. It's just for fun, really._

* * *

**Chapter One**

When I woke up, I was tied to a chair, and the man from before was standing a few meters away from me.

"Now this is what I expected to wake up to after being taken hostage" I figured I needed that man to talk and tell me what he wanted, and maybe I could get out alive "have you contacted my parents yet? You know, don't ask for much, because we're not rich"

He looked blankly at me for a while, then said, sounding surprised "Do you think I kidnapped you?"

"Did you not? Because I seem to be tied to a fucking chair in a place I've never been to before"

"You were doing... Something, and I did warn you to stop!"

"I was trying to WAKE UP!" And actually saying it made me see one point of inconsistency in this being a dream - I blacked out from inside a dream and came back to it.

"Do you really believe you are sleeping? This is the real world, love"

"Oh sure, and you are really Sirius Black, and you're really an animagus, I presume?" I was actually being sarcastic, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Wh- How do you know that?"

"Oh great, and you think I am the crazy one. Look, magic isn't real, that stick you're holding looks rather stupid, and you could be the next top model as far as I can tell, but you are NOT Sirius Black!" It was feeling a bit like denial, but what else could I be thinking, I wasn't simply going to believe this to be real.

"And you know everything, don't you? Then tell me how did I stun you, if my wand isn't real?" the man asked with a winner look in his face.

"Stun?! You hit me in the head with something!"

He didn't have an answer for a short while, looking dumbstruck, but then a small smile appeared in his face.

"What about this?"

And moving his stick around, a flock of greenish birds appeared out of thin air, with a loud blast.

"Holy fuck" I said, quietly.

"Now you believe, do you?" he was smirking.

"But- but how? This can't be real! This has to be a dream. Or maybe I'm dead... Is this some kind of limbo?" I wasn't actually talking to him, but I noticed his expression become one of disbelief and then change right before he let out a barking laughter.

"Are you a demon or what?" I still liked the dream theory better, but it felt far to real to stick to it for much longer.

"Really, you are barmy. You are very much alive, love"

"Am I? Then I'm mad" Was he even real? Maybe all of this was a hallucination. I just didn't think I was capable of creating such a detailed delusion.

"I can't say you are not mad, but you do know more than you ought to, so how do you know that I'm-"

"A dog, black and full of fleas?" I interrupted him, who made a face about it but said nothing "because I've read the books telling the story of Harry Potter, of course. You're his godfather. Has Voldemort returned yet?" Damn, if he is back, and this is real, this place is far too dangerous for mme. Right now I really wanted to wake up home.

"So you do believe he is back, even if you think you are dreaming?"

"I know he returns, if it goes according to the books" and if this day I'm living turns out to be actually happening, I know he'll bring a lot of suffering and pain with him.

"What are these books you keep talking about?" Maybe-Sirius asked.

"The Harry Potter series. It tells his story from his first year at Hogwarts to his fighting Voldemort when he is seventeen" he was, again, looking like a fish "but it is all fiction. It is not real". Is it?

"Conjuring birds is not real enough for you?"

"I think I've just gone mad. I knew my mind was not working properly lately, but I didn't expect to fully go insane"

"That's reassuring"

"Look, if this is actually happening, I need to go back to my... dimension?"

"Are you kidding me? Is this a prank? Did Remus set this up?" Now he was the one having trouble to believe? Ha!

"Oh, we've switched places, haven't we?"

"Remus, I swear, if that was you I'll –" He told no one, but my stomach chose this moment to remind me of its existence.

"Damn it. I'm hungry. Never been hungry in a dream, but then this is not a dream, is it? And I don't think one gets hungry in the after life either..."

"I – I need to talk to someone"

He left the room, only to return a while later and silently sit on a couch, still watching me, wand ready, as I was trying hard to understand how this had happened to me.

A few minutes passed when I heard a strange noise from another room, and footsteps.

"What is it, Sirius?"

"Well, see for yourself. Just found this girl in the hall, and she is barmy, I'm telling you"

He eyed me, seeming startled that there was someone else in the room.

"What is your name, miss?" the man, who by the looks I supposed to be Remus Lupin, asked.

"Maya Jennings, very pleased to meet you Mr. Moony" I chose to call him by his nickname and see what would happen. But Sirius reacted first.

"Who told you these things, was it Peter?" Padfoot asked, while Remus just looked, rather stupidly, at me.

"That rat? He better not show up here, I may not have a wand but I can beat the air out of his lungs" Well, I probably couldn't, but I would certainly try.

"Erm- he was on the books you were talking about too? And Remus?"

"Yup"

They looked at each other, and with a head sign both men left the room silently. So maybe this is real. Somehow I'm actually here. I'm at Grimmauld place. Couldn't I be somewhere else? Hogwarts? The Burrow? Anywhere without this odd smell and this creepy feeling that something dark would come after me anytime. No wonder Sirius hated this old house, being locked here an entire year must've sucked.

Then it hit me. Sirius was at Grimmauld place. Book five. Is it 1995? 1996? Would he die soon? Suddenly, they were returning from wherever they had gone, Remus looking a bit more confident.

"What date is this?" I asked them, before either could say anything.

"April 29"

"Year?"

They looked at each other, Sirius shrugged.

"1996"

"Good" I thought for a second "Is Dumbledore into hiding yet?"

"Yes. How do you- The books?"

I nodded.

"Are you truly buying this, Sirius?"

"Dunno"

"Look, are either of you a legilimens? If you could read my mind this would be easier"

"I'm not giving you that kind of information" said the dark haired man. Maybe they were, but neither felt like getting into some crazy woman's head. I couldn't blame then, really.

"You are annoying, you know that? Got any veritasserum, then?"

"Prove you are telling the truth. What could you know that no one else would?"

"Can't be the future, can it?" Of course it can't, they don't know anything about the future.

"What?"

"Nevermind. Let me see... you were never secret keeper for the Potters. The rat did it, he is the one to blame. But lots of people know that. Remus, you're a werewolf. But it is not really a secret anymore is it? AH! Got it. You wrote a letter to Harry last year, while the triwizard tournament was going on, and your post scriptum was 'the bird bites'... and Remus, let me think of something... Ah, got it! How is Tonks?"

"I did use that goddamn bird. Did Harry tell anyone about it?" he asked himself "Don't think so, it wasn't important enough"

"What about Tonks?" Remus asked, and I wondered if nothing was going on yet, but he was really uncomfortable, so he must at least have feelings for her.

"You know" I said, and winked.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"She might be telling the truth" Remus said, simply.

"I am! Get some truth serum and get it over with!"

"Remus, can you get some?"

"Maybe. Do you have any gold?"

"Sure, in the kitchen. Take all you need and get back here with the damn thing as soon as you can"

And then it was only Sirius and me.

"How long am I staying tied? And hungry?"

"I can get something for you to eat, but I'm not risking with your being free yet"

"Of course you won't" I rolled my eyes at him. What harm he thought I might do, really?

He left, and returned minutes later floating in front of him one mug and a plate with a few toasts, that were put on the table, next to me.

"I'll let your hands free for a while, don't try anything"

I said nothing. And as soon as I could move my hands, I grabbed the tea and the toasts and ate them rather fast. I was starving, maybe all this dimension travelling thing requires a lot of energy. Ha, I sound like a crazy woman. But whatever. When I finished, not quite satisfied but refraining from saying it for now, I linked my hands in my back and looked at him, but nothing happened.

"Won't you tie me again?"

He hesitated for a moment, but then moved his wand silently and I felt my hands sticking together, but with no rope this time, and it was a little bit more comfortable.

For what felt like hours, nothing was said, despite his staying in the room almost all the time. I was trying to understand what was going on. If I was really here, then what happened to me back home?

* * *

**Author's note:** If any of you ended up here because of my other story, About Family and Changes, I'm so very sorry for not updating it in ages. I will soon, though, promise, again! Also, English is not my first language, so let me know if something is mispelled!

Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think :)


	3. Chapter Two

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, and I am not having any profit with this story. It's just for fun, really._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Finally, Remus returned, looking rather tired, but as soon as he entered the room, he produced a small vial from his pocket, and I assumed it was the veritasserum. He handed it to Sirius, who stood up and approached me, slowly.

"Open your mouth" he said, simply.

I obliged, but before he could pour it in, I closed it again, and looked him in the eye.

"Is this really the right potion? You're not killing me, are you?" Both of them looked surprised, but Remus recovered first.

"Right now the curiosity is bigger than anything, so you are safe"

"Well then. Does it taste bad?"

"Not the worst out there"

"Wait! I'm not a witch, do you think this could hurt me?"

"It won't, it might just be harder for you to fight it"

"But that is good, right? So you will have to believe what I say"

"Maybe. Now come on, drink"

I opened my mouth, and closed my eyes.

Than something cold hit my tongue, I swallowed it as fast as I could, not sure I would want the taste in my mouth for much longer. And after a few moments, I felt a strange sensation, it felt like I was almost falling asleep. I could hear Remus asking me, though.

"What is your name?"

And as if someone else was saying it, I heard my voice answer "Maya Isabel Jennings"

"Where are you from?"

"Brazil"

"How come you speak English?"

"My father is Irish"

"How did you get here?"

"I have no idea. I just woke up here, when last night I had gone to bed in my parents' house"

"Are you a witch?"

"I'm not"

"How do you know about us?"

"I read all of the books, the Harry Potter books"

"And you've read about his fighting Voldemort when he is seventeen?"

"Yes, the last book"

"Who wins the-"

But I never heard the rest of the question, nor an answer.

"How old are you?"

"21"

"Have you any intention to harm Sirius or Harry?"

"None"

"Have you any intention to harm Remus?"

"No"

And then, just as it came, the sleepiness went away, and I blinked many times before realizing what happened. They had somehow lifted the effect of the potion. I could remember only questions and answers, but I felt like it wasn't me speaking.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked anyway.

"It seems you are telling the truth, miss Jennings" Remus said, amusement all over his face.

"Oh come on, don't call me that. I have a goddamn first name"

Sirius laughed.

"There was a question that stopped midway, or was I just confused?"

"No, Sirius was about to ask you something that hasn't happened here, and if what you have read is to happen in the future, it is not safe to use this information"

"What?"

"Knowing ahead, it might be dangerous" Remus said, matter-of-factly.

"And knowing and doing nothing about it is not?"

"Did everything turn out for the best in your books? Did the wizarding world find peace and justice somehow?"

"I'm not sure about the 'working for the best' part"

"Oh come on Moony, what harm could it do?" Sirius said, mischievously.

I looked at him and it made me realize I was still tied.

"Will you free me now?" I asked harshly.

He lifted his wand, and I could move again.

"Sorry about that" he said, but he didn't look very sorry.

I wondered what I was gonna do.

"Hm, look, the decision will be yours, but if you want I could give you some information, at least important stuff"

I could save Sirius's life. And then head back home. As much as this was amazing, I knew my parents might be worrying about me. And I don't belong in this war, I'm not even from here. Maybe I could keep in touch with them and provide information from time to time.

"Maybe it would be wise" Sirius said, but it sounded like a joke.

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Look, it really is your choice, the two of you. But then, I must go. I need to go back home"

"Home as in Brazil home?"

"Oh my" I said simply. Because only then I assimilated the fact that I'm in London. What an irony, always wanted to come here, now I want to go back. How am I gonna go back? I got up and started looking for something that could be a purse of mine. There must be money, a cellphone, anything. I felt two pairs of eyes following me around, but I couldn't care right now. How am I going home?

"Hm, Maya" Remus said "Maybe I could help you go back to your folks, I have some money"

I looked at him, and felt my face warm, probably with a blush.

"Thank you but I th-"

Sirius cut me, though.

"What about having money?" He looked confused.

"She doesn't seem to have a ticket back, does she?"

"Wh- Ah. Well, I can help with that too, but only if you tell something cool about the future" he smiled, looking nice for the first time since I got here. He indeed was handsome, even after Azkaban. And he was about to die.

Taking a sit across from them, I took a deep breath.

"How do you feel about my trying to stop something bad from happening?"

"Great" Sirius said, while Remus thought a little longer, and said nothing, but looked a bit curious too.

"Something will happen in June, but it doesn't have to" I was beating around the bush, because it was hard to tell someone they were going to die.

"Well, what is it?" Sirius asked, still holding the nice face.

"Yugundah"

"What?" They said, together.

I took a deep breath.

"Voldemort will trap Harry into coming to the department of mysteries, intending to make him catch the prophecy"

"What?!" They said again.

"Listen, just- just listen. Snake-face will lie to Harry, who will head there with his friends to try and stop Voldemort, but death eaters will be waiting, and they will fight them, the order will come a while later and help, Dumbledore will end up fighting Voldemort in front of many people, so at least they will finally believe he is back"

They were wearing an expression I couldn't read. And then Remus's mouth dropped open.

"Who dies?"

Sirius looked at him as if he was crazy, but it took him just a while to understand it, too. And now both of them were looking at me, shocked. And I didn't want to answer.

"Clearly someone dies, you said something bad happens, and there are death eaters around, and if it wasn't so bad you would just say it" Remus reasoned.

I looked at my lap, where my hands were sweating.

I raised my eyes, and because I was looking at Sirius now, they both understood.

Silence. Long silence.

"But it doesn't have to be like that!" I said.

Remus was about to say something, but Sirius was faster.

"Does Harry get out alright?"

He looked so... Resigned.

"He does"

"Than I'm fine with that"

And now I was angry.

"But you can't be! Do you know what it does to him? He can't lose you, any of you! He's alone already!"

"Padfoot..." Remus started "maybe you should stay here the day she is talking about... Actually, we need more information, Maya"

"I can't recall the precise date. I just know it will be in June."

"How does Voldemort attract Harry to the DoM?"

"He makes Harry believe that you are in danger, there" I said, looking at Sirius "So maybe, if you don't go, you will live!"

"I can't let them there alone" he stated, not looking at anyone.

"But that bitch will kill you!" I yelled.

"What bitch?"

"Bellatrix"

"No way" and now he was laughing.

"Are you FUCKING kidding me? She will, because you are so arrogant, you will fall through that goddamn veil and that will be the end of Sirius Black"

"Padfoot..." Remus started again.

"No Moony, I'll be there for Harry"

Then something occurred to me.

"But wait!" I said, hoping again "Maybe no one has to go!"

Sirius seemed to bright about that. But Remus was faster.

"Is Voldemort being exposed important?" He asked, not looking me in the eye.

I thought about it.

"It is. But he will slip again another t-"

"Then it must happen"

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" I yelled even louder, standing up.

"We can't risk doing something that will change that, can we?" Sirius asked, downcast.

"Well if you want to die, FINE! I'll find a way to go home! Is there any internet house around here? I need to get myself some tickets"

"house what?"

"Internet house. Internet!" They looked puzzled, and the first thing I thought was 'wizards being wizards', then it hit me.

"What year is it again?" I asked, quietly.

"1996. Are you alright?" Remus asked, concerned.

I wasn't alright. Yes, internet was invented some time in the eightys if I'm not mistaken, but it wasn't so available. Still, I could get tickets the old fashioned way, this wasn't the problem. I looked at them and said why I wasn't alright.

"I- I... I'm only two years old"

"What?" Sirius asked, as if I was crazy.

"I mean, I was born in 1994. So I'm only two years old, if I exist at all"

My parents don't know I'm gone. I'm just a toddler. Or I don't exist back home.

"So you're from when, 2015?"

"I suppose, yeah"

"Damn!" Sirius said.

"I need to go... Somewhere"

Remus looked pointedly at Sirius, who nodded and told me I could stay there for as long as I needed.

"Thanks" was my only answer, as Remus took me to one of the rooms upstairs.

* * *

**Author's note: **Hey, guys. I know this chapter is rather short, but I'm finding it hard to write these days, so I figured short is better than nothing. Anyway, thank you for reading! Tell me what you think, and let me know if you find any typos - English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta reader. Have a nice weekend!


	4. Chapter Three

_**Disclaimer: **__This_ _will be the last disclaimer, it's getting kind of boring writing it everytime. I do_ _not own the rights to Harry Potter, and I am not having any profit with this story._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

I didn't really know what I would do once I graduated. I mean, I was going to be a doctor, that was what I was studying to be, at least. But after that, I had no plans. I didn't know where I would start: a medical speciality right away, and if so, which one? focus on working, and if so, where? I only had two more years before graduating, but the future had always been frightening, because I could never see much ahead of me, and not _knowing_ was the recipe to make me nervous. But the last three days made me realize it didn't matter anymore. Here I was, stuck in 1996, with people's future deaths always on my mind. Now I _knew_ \- what was ahead of me, I mean. And it didn't make life any easier.

I had wanted to become a doctor mainly because the possibility of being able to care for people and prevent their premature departs was something that made my heart beat a little happier. I knew death was a natural direction, the inevitable and natural destination for the ones who are alive. But that was just it: I only handled it well when it was truly natural. Someone very old, who lived a long and beautiful life, and their bodies started to grow weak because it wasn't made to last forever: their soul would go on.

But then, how could I accept Sirius was about to die? Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, Fred and so many others? Even if I didn't know most of these people (not in person anyway), I was feeling very gloomy because of it. They were young (well, except for Dumbledore, anyway, but he too still had a lot of life to live). And upon it all, there was another thing coming uninvitedly in my thoughts: I could die.

I was currently living in a house which was headquarters to an organization that aimed to bring down a dark lord. Dark lord, really. Come on, it sounds so ridiculous and dramatic, and still, that's what he is. What he considers himself, anyway. And what others who follow him believe Voldemort to be. And these followers would certainly have no problem in killing a girl who offered no threat - except, perhaps, knowledge of the possible future.

I was at the room Sirius had offered me to stay. _My_ room, he said I should call it. It was a large sized one, on the same floor as his. There was a rather confortable bed in the middle of it (which I was sure was new), a wardrobe big enough for me to hide inside it (but of course I didn't have clothes to fill it), a writing desk and a mirror in the wall across from the door. The decoration was matching the rest of the house, dark and old. But at least, it was clean, and there was a vase full of primroses, charmed to last longer, standing upon the bedsibe table, along with a lamp - the old kind of lamp, that I had only seen in movies. The room had a bathroom attached to it, which I was thankful for: I often found myself crying and needing to wash my face as I tried to hide it afterwards, although I didn't think I was fooling my host. He would always smile and ask me "better?" as I showed up after letting the tears do as they wanted.

When I calmed down a bit after finding out I was actually in the past, I had headed back to where both Remus e Sirius were, and heard they were trying to figure out how I ended up here.

"Do you think it was a spell or conjuring gone wrong, that brought her from another - what did she call it, dimension?" Siriu was asking his friend.

"Could be, but it wouldn't explain how she ended up here, in your house, unless it was performed either here, or in the Grimmauld place equivalent from her world, but neither seems to be the case. Besides, she claims she was in another continent entirely before coming here. It doesn't sound like something that happened by chance, to be honest" the werewolf said, and I had to agree with him.

"Hey" I said, shyly, while making myself visible from the door "Remus, I heard what you said, and I actually think you have a point".

"You do?" Padfoot asked.

"Well, about the 'it didn't happen randomly' part" I said. I was thinking something along this line, as well. For starters, I knew I hadn't tried any conjuring spell nor did they, so maybe there was a reason why I was here. Or maybe I just wanted to believe it.

We talked and after a while, the three of us agreed that I should remain in the Black family house for the time being, and that my presence should be kept a secret until either of them reached Dumbledore. Even if they didn't trust the old man entirely, he was still a wise, powerful and good wizard. Remus had to leave that same day to do something or another, and hadn't returned ever since (but he did send me a note asking if I needed anything along with a letter for Sirius).

Dumbledore had showed up the day after my arrival. I was reading a book about house pests in my room when Sirius called me downstairs. There, in all of his aura of power, stood Albus Dumbledore. He wasn't as tall as

I expected, but then, since I wasn't short myself, maybe it was just a matter of perspective. His beard and hair were white and he was wearing deep ocean blue robes, with his hands crossed in front of him.

"Ah, miss Maya, it's a pleasure to meet to you. Sirius here and Remus, who I know you are already acquainted with, told me a lot about you" he didn't sound judgemental nor disbelieving while saying it, but it still made me rather uncomfortable.

"It's nice to meet you, sir. I know at some point you will enter my mind, so you might as well do it now"

He seemed startled by my answer. Certainly, I realized, he wasn't used to people speaking to him in this manner. Most of the witches and wizards he knew, had been his students, and therefore had a natural respect for him, even if they disliked him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, it's just, if you need to search my mind for answers about how or why I came here, unlike Sirius and Remus who were far too scared to see what I see, then it is better if you do it already" I said, my voice going down into a whisper in the final words. I was intimidated by him, but he smiled at me. I decided to shup up. He had only said 'nice to meet you' and I babbled endlessly.

"Miss Jennings, I understand you have a certain knowledge about all of us, knowledge that you acquired in a most extraordinary manner"

I noded, not wanting to ramble again.

"Mr Black has made me aware that, although not completely legally, you've willingly taken veritasserum to make your story believable for them"

I noded again, feeling a bit silly. I could talk as a normal person, come on. And still, I remained quiet.

"Therefore, I don't believe it will be necessary for me to, as you put it, enter your mind"

This did the trick: I needed to talk.

"Mr. Dumbledore" I didn't feel like calling him 'professor', simply because I wasn't a student at Hogwarts "I must disagree with you. I think you should do it, if only to have the knowledge about the important stuff that might change everything" and as soon as I finished speaking, I noticed the famous sparkle in his eyes and realized I had said just what he wanted to hear. He was good.

"If you think it is for the best, then let us proceed"

He sat across from me, and at that moment I really wanted to back out, but I would face it. The old wizard looked me straight in my eyes, his blue ones squeezing the smallest bit, and without saying a word or making a movement, I felt something pushing into my mind. It felt like a finger lightly touching my head, only in the inside. But as soon as it started, it was over. I focused my eyes at him, and saw him with a furrowed eyebrow. I felt the little push again, but it lasted mere seconds and then it was gone.

I had a feeling this was not supposed to happen.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked, reminding me he was in the room as well.

"It would appear that Miss Jennings has, somehow, managed to block me outside." Dumbledore said.

"Wha- I did not!" I said, indignantly.

"In fact, you did, but it was not intentional. There is a signature to someone else's magic blocking me. And since it is very similar to the magic of someone I know, I daresay I need to speak to him before we try any further. He's not one to do things without a reason" the blue-eyed man explained.

"I'm sorry, do you mean to tell me that someone used magic on me?" I looked accusingly at Sirius, because I had only met three people since I woke up in this house.

"Indeed, but it is not Sirius, I can assure you"

"Then who? I've not been around anyone except for the two of you and Remus"

"I cannot say anything for sure at this moment, but I believe this was made before you came here"

Oh. That I did not anticipate. Magic being done back home? But then, is it really another dimension, or just the past? What would explain the books about these pleople, then?

After that, he left, promising to explain everything to me after he talked to whoever it was that placed a shield in my mind. Part of me was angry that someone could be responsible for my coming here, leaving my family behind, without even a word to me. Three days after waking up in this place, I had not an answer about why or how I was here.

So I spent most of my time reading the books Sirius told me were free from curses, crying in my room, cooking for Sirius and me, and hearing him tell tales of his time at Hogwarts. I was also trying to make friends with Kreacher (who was as ugly as I imagined), because I figured it would be better to have him by our side than against us. He wasn't very interested, though. When I wanted to let some steam off, I would go next to Mrs. Black's portrait and yell back at her as much as she would yell at me. Sirius seemed to find it amusing.

Looking at the ceiling in my room, I was wondering if someone could charm it for me, to look like the outside, just like I knew the Great Hall at Hogwarts was, when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in"

For my surprise, it was Remus who showed up when the door opened.

"Remus, you're back!" I said, jumping from the bed to go and hug him, not thinking about it. He didn't seem to mind it, though, and after a few moments, hugged me back.

"Looks like being with Sirius has been really boring, considering how happy you are to see me" he chuckled lightly.

"Hey, I gave her a lot of books and told her amazing stories" Sirius spoke from behind Remus.

I smiled at him, letting go of the hug.

"So, are you back to stay now?" I asked.

"Actually, I'm back to report at our next meeting. Maya, tomorrow the Order will be meeting here at Grimmauld Place".

* * *

**Author's note:** Hey guys! So, there, now you know what to expect next chapter to be about! Who do you think Dumbledore was talking about? Hope you are enjoying! Reviews are most welcome!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Being nervous is a very strange thing. You feel cold, but you sweat. Your heart goes crazy, working twice as much, and still, no blood seems to reach your brain. Your mind races, but it loses its ability to think properly and form entire sentences.

That is what it felt like when Remus told me the Order would be meeting at Grimmauld Place. It wasn't a surprise, this house was their headquarters after all, but I wasn't ready for it. Because I was scared of what it would be like to meet all of them. Since arriving here, I had only talked to three people, one of them just for a few minutes. I had only been _inside_ the house, because I was scared of going out and making something stupid. I was also mourning. Not a person, but my old life. I knew I needed to react soon, or I could fall too hard in my misery, but I decided to allow myself a few days of doing whatever I wanted - and it wasn't much, to be honest. Sirius had insisted I should go out to get some clothes (I was wearing a mix of old clothes Sirius has transfigured to fit me and stuff the girls had left behind the summer before), but I didn't feel like shopping - even less for the fact I had no money to my name.

Apparently, my self granted mourning-only period was about to be cut short. The Order meeting would bring a lot of people over. I didn't know if they were aware of my existence. Dumbledore is not one to confide his secrets to others, and I had a feeling that I was one of said secrets.

The bright side of this was that Dumbledore would show up and I would be able to question him about how my presence here has come to pass. Since he said someone had used magic on me, I was a bit worried.

"So Maya, are you ready to meet a lot of people you know all about but who know nothing about you?" Sirius asked me as I made some toast for breakfast.

"You know, I could always be in my room and pretend I don't exist, just like Harry did his second year and probably most of his life with the Dursleys" I said, not really thinking. I should have, though.

"Harry did what?" Sirius asked at the same time Remus entered the kitchen.

"What about Harry?" he asked.

"His relatives often told him to pretend he didn't exist, you know. But it isn't my story to tell, you should ask him more about how it was growing up with them" I told them "I bet what wasn't in the books I've read isn't much better than what actually was"

They looked both angry and sad, but said nothing after that. A few minutes later, as I finished preparing the toasts and they finished making tea and eggs, the three of us started to eat. I didn't feel like eating in silence, so I broke it.

"So, do you think I can escape this meeting?"

Sirius has his mouth full of food, so Remus answered first:

"Dumbledore will come by before, so you will be able to ask him, but I think he has plans already"

So I prepared the best I could for it. Which wasn't much. I often found myself overthinking throughout the day. In the end, I decided to try calming down by baking a couple of cakes. Of course, if I managed to come out unseen and unspoken of after this meeting, Remus would have to say he went out and bought them. But it wasn't going to happen. About an hour before the meeting was supposed to start, Dumbledore showed up in the kitchen, where I was about to get the last cake out of the oven.

"Miss Jennings, good evening, how are you doing today?" The old wizard asked me.

"Good evening, sir. I'm alright, all things considered" I said as I checked the cake had not shrunk - thankfully.

"I imagined having a meeting here today would indeed put you at some distress, but it could not be helped, I do need some new information" he said.

"Yes, I understand that. However, I hope you will find the time to talk to me about how I ended up here. It's been killing me not to know why or how" I said, hoping that not being agressive would help my case.

"Indeed. If you would be so kind as to serve me a piece of this delicious looking cake, we could talk here in the kitchen now"

I cut two pieces of the first cake, which had already cooled enough, and put a kettle on to have some tea along with it. One of the pieces was for myself - I wanted to know if it tasted alright. While I prepared tea, Dumbledore spoke of his favourite sweets, and said I should try them someday. After a few minutes, I sat in front of him, pouring tea in two cups, and asked him to start.

"Miss Jennings, as I told you the last time we spoke, there is a shield blocking your mind from being disturbed from outsiders. Usually it would pass simply as occlumency, which is the ar- of course, you know what it is, don't you?" I nodded "if someone else had been responsible for this shield, I probably would've thought you had blocked me outside willingly, but this person's magic is quite strong and long known to me" at this, he made a pause, giving me time to wonder: who was it Dumbledore had known for a long time and who was powerful? I started thinking of his brother, Aberforth, than McGonagall, but before I got carried away in my speculations, I remembered that what I knew of this man's life was a very limited part. As far as I knew, it could be anyone, people who were never mentioned in the source of my knowledge.

"It would seem, Miss Jennings" Dumbledore continued, bringing me back from my musings "that my old friend, Nicholas Flamel, has placed this shield on you".

Nicholas Flamel, the alchemist? My mind was racing. I was sure if anyone listened closely, they would hear some sound coming from it - like those old computers when they had many active tasks and needed the cooling system to work harder.

Was he still alive? I remember that Dumbledore said, when the philosopher's stone was about to be destroyed, that Flamel still had some elixir of life left, enough to settle his affairs. I would've thought he was dead by now - it's been four years. But coming to think of it, maybe Flamel or Dumbledore's idea of 'enough to settle some affairs' was more than I had imagined - both men were ancient, one more than the other, and Nicholas Flamel must have a rather different perception of time than us common folks. I was really curious to ask the Hogwarts headmaster if his friend was still alive, although for the way he spoke previously it would seem to be the case.

"Yes, miss Jennings, my dear friend still lives" he said, as if he had read my mind - which he assured me was not possible. Maybe my face was easier to read after all.

"Sir, I don't understand, what would Mr. Flamel have to do with any of it?" I was quite lost. I had never seen the man, and as far as I knew, he was living reclusively. How would he be related to my being here, and with a mind shield?

"I spoke to him only yesterday. He asked me to deliver you this letter" he said, handing me a beautifully wraped piece of parchment "It will probably have answers to some of your questions. However, since my own curiosity was with me, he did tell me a very interesting tale. I will tell you this: your presence here is not the design of any man or woman. You are here for a bigger purpose."

If that was supposed to help me deal with my curiosity, he failed miserably, and I told him so, but he only chuckled.

"On another note, miss Jennings, about the meeting we're about to have, would you like to be present? If you wish, you can remain in your room, where no one will disturb you. We will, of course, discuss your being here, not in details, for I believe you have the right to know first and ask the questions which are certain to come after you finish with your letter"

I informed him I prefered to stay out of any meetings for the time being.

That is how, after a few minutes, I found myself lying in my bed, staring at the letter I had received that same night. The Order members were gathered downstairs at this very moment, hopefully enjoying a piece of cake. For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to open the letter for a few minutes. I twisted it in my hands, looking at the beautiful cursive caligraphy. It was addressed to 'Miss Maya Isabel Jennings', with nothing else written on the outside. It was sealed with wax, in an intricate pattern, with symbols I supposed to be runes around a circle, with many connecting lines between them, making several triangles appear in the middle.

Taking yet another deep breath (it seemed to be the millionth time I did it lately), I finally opened it. Inside, there was a single piece of parchment, a bit large, written in both sides, with the same cursive caligraphy that was rather hard to read at first, but to which I soon got used to.

'_Chateau Flamel_

_April 29, 1996_

_Miss Jennings,_

_I know nowadays it is not unusual to write a letter to someone one has not been introduced to. However, being from different times, I would like to start by apologizing to you for this impropriety._

_I write this letter the same day as you arrive in London, hoping you will not wait long to receive it. And by the time you do receive it, I am certain you will already have some information about your coming there. It must be confusing, and so I will start from the beginning._

_Not long ago - in fact, no longer than 3 years, although I haven't been keeping a precise track of time - I was visited in my sleep by an entity we alchemists call Magic - for lack of a better, more suiting name. Magic is the force that powers wizards and witches, creatures of magical existence and even some objects and locations. Magic, other than being the name we use for our ability, is most importantly the source we draw it from. It has many mysteries, and if someday you wish to learn them, I'm sure you would find them all fascinating._

_I was already settled on ending my journey in this life when I had this visit. You see, I have lived longer than most, but some events required something from me a few years ago, as I am certain you know, and I was indeed ready to oblige._

_But when Magic came to me, it had an intent: correct some injustices that were to happen in the years to come. It may sound strange for you, but it is not the first time that some of the superior forces have intervened in the fates of us all. These forces have knowledge of all that has been and of all that will be. I will not pretend to know everything about this one occasion when they acted in such a manner that resulted in your presence here with us, but I will tell you everything I do know._

_As I explained, I was visited in my sleep, and Magic told me that one girl would be born soon, and that she would change the fate of many. She would have knowledge to prevent deaths and wars. I was required to perform a ritual and I would, in the future, have the mission of enlightening her to her destiny._

_The ritual was performed the day you were born and named, only a few months after I had that visit. The full extension of what was accomplished is not known to me. I acted as an instrument, but Magic, by flowing through me, did everything else._

_That day, I believed I would only hear or speak with you many years in the future - for you needed to grow and learn to achieve your fate. I believed the deaths and wars you were to prevent were occurrences of the next millenium. However, today, I felt my magic being pulled from me and I also felt a surge of energy in London - subtle, but since it matched my own energy, I understood._

_I cannot tell how old you are, but the connection we share through Magic allows me to feel you are not a young child. You were brought here, from another of the many realities and also another time._

_This, Miss Jennings, is all I know. I believe Magic will, someday, present itself to you. Maybe then, you will understand the entirety of your fate. I have but one warning: all I reported in this letter has made such a destiny possible. But it is not sealed. In the end, we make our fates. Never forget this._

_Respectfully,_

_Nicholas Flamel'_

* * *

**Author's note:** Hey guys! Sorry it took this long for an update. I was stuck with a lot of social events and my graduation party and other stuff you are not interested in. Hope you like this chapter, please let me know if you find typos.

And don't forget, reviews are always welcome!


	6. Chapter Five

**Author's Note: **Before the story begins, I'd like to say a HUGE thanks to everyone who is reading, favouriting and reviewing.

Convalla91 and Dontgiveany123, this chapter is for you! Hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

I must've read that letter at least a hundred times, because when the information it contained finally sank in, I already knew the words by heart.

Magic (with a capital M, as was in the letter) brought me here. Magic, this entity the alchemists seem to know more about than your regular wizard. Magic, the force that powers everything in this reality. I couldn't really imagine Magic as something that had intent by itself, and still, that is the reason I am here. I considered the possibility of something else being responsible for this mess my life turned out to be, but I didn't believe anything or anyone could fool such a great alchemist.

About one thing Dumbledore was right. I had so many questions right now. What happened to me back home? Is there also a Maya Jennings born in this reality who is currently two years old and unaware of everything? Is thid an alternate reality? Will I be here permanently? Still it felt like I would never know the answer to these questions, unless Magic itself felt I should know. Not likely, if you asked me. Although being brought here wasn't likely either and look at me now.

To be honest, before the shock of reading the letter wore off a bit, I hadn't even considered the one thing Nicholas Flamel had said that would mean something to anyone other than myself: a girl would be born to change the fates of many, a girl who would have knowledge to prevent deaths and wars. Am I really this girl? Does it mean I can actually change how things will develop? Because this one thing might be what I need to be able to accept being here, away from everything I once knew.

"Maya, are you awake?" Sirius speaking uncharacteristically soft through the door brought me back to reality.

"Y-yeah, come on in" I called back, sitting up from my unladylike sprawled position in the carpeted floor in my room.

He walked inside, carefully eyeing me as if he was searching for something.

Well, I guess Dumbledore has disclosed something new at the meeting. The meeting, right, almost forgot about it.

"Is the meeting over?" I asked, patting the floor next to me for him to sit down. He did.

"Yup" he replied, eventually. He was far too silent, and still looking at me weirdly.

"So..." I said, dragging the word to be longer than necessary "you found out my dirty little secret, have you?"

"I- what?" He asked, losing the careful expression to a completely confused one.

"Oh, you know, the one about my being such a manipulative bitch to the point I will stop people from dying and stuff" I explained as if what was in the letter was no big deal, and he laughed a bit before becoming serious (no pun intended) again.

"How are you taking it?" He asked me.

How am I taking it? Well, I guess I went healthly through the five stages of grief, considering it had only been a few days since my life took the most unexpected turn ever. I was still coming and going from depression to acceptance, but thinking of right now, acceptance seemed more durable since I was given an explanation. A purpose.

"I guess I'm okay"

"Good, that's good" he said, looking at the floor.

I felt something was up with him, but before I could ask, another thought came into my mind.

"Sirius, how much did Dumbledore say to everyone?"

And now he looked back at me, back to his normal self, apparently.

"Well, he only told us about your being a manipulative bitch, really" he told me, smirking "I mean, before the meeting began, he was all 'I have some news about a new ally', and explained that someone has come from the future, brought by Magic, to help us win this war-"

"Prevent the war" I interrupted him and rolled my eyes at the way Dumbledore would explain it. Time travel wasn't as scary as dimension travel - at least for witches and wizards, and it would explain my knowledge after all.

"Yeah, well. He said he couldn't give too much details, for the safety of the mission and all, and said none other than Nicholas Flamel had sent you to us. People started asking questions but he said it wasn't clear for him either, that Flamel alone would know everything, and then he moved on to asking questions about how people were doing in the missions and Maya Jennings was forgotten" he finished, smiling brightly.

"I'm hurt, but I will always remember my short time as a star" I said dramatically.

After some more laughing (laughing was becoming so easy when I had Sirius and Remus around), I asked him to go see if everyone had left and to bring Remus up, and when both returned, I showed them the letter.

Sirius had that weird look about him again and Remus was very... serious.

"What's up with you two?"

"Well, this stopping death thing, do you think..." Sirius trailed off. And I understood what it was about - now and before.

"I think you are the first of many people I'm allowed to try and keep from going to the great next adventure. It's clear I can't be certain to suceed, but I'm gonna do my best" I answered, and both their expressions softened.

"And how exactly are you gonna do it? Because you know I can't stay home knowing Harry and Remus are there in danger" the dark-haired man said smiling. He wasn't sad. He didn't seem resigned as he did the first time we talked about it. He seemed... hopeful. Did he actually trust me to do it? To save his life?

"It's okay if you don't know yet Maya. We don't expect you to have the answers to everything - not right now, not ever" Remus added when I gave no answer.

"Yeah, we will figure it out, alright?" Sirius assured.

Suddenly I had tears in my eyes. I couldn't understand why, but I was feeling grateful and scared and happy because now they really had a chance. Now we knew I was here for this, even if we didn't have a plan yet. And by the time the tears were rolling down my face, both of them were awkawrdly looking at me, and it made me laugh at them while still crying and now I looked crazier than the day I came here saying I was from another dimension.

"It's okay, I'm okay, I'm-"

And I was surprised by Remus hugging me and saying thank you, and not long after Sirius was patting me in the head, smiling.

And I didn't really know why, but I felt we could do it. I would do the best with this opportunity I've been given.

The next week started soon, and I decided I should do one of the things I had coming for a while but hadn't mastered the courage: I needed new clothes.

Since the day I woke up in the couch, I've been asking Kreacher to scourgify my clothes (since Sirius had told him he should do as I said) and sleeping in old pajamas I found in my wardrobe that didn't seem to belong to anyone. I had also borrowed a dress that must've been Hermione's or Ginny's when after two days I wanted to clean my clothes the old fashioned way. It was smaller than I wished, but I only used it for a few hours.

Right now, my clothes were looking clean, but they were a bit heavy and far from soft. As I noticed the day I arrived here, nothing of mine was brought along, so no money. I knew Sirius had a lot, but I hated asking, and only today I decided it was ansolutely necessary.

I found the Black family master in the kitchen, reading the news, his black hair wet and his beard looking like he had treamed it. He was looking good.

"Hey Sirius, morning" I said, while I grabbed a cup and poured myself some of the black liquid he had prepared, leaving the sugar out.

"Morning, love" he replied, not looking up from the paper. I shrugged and reached for a slice of bread.

After a couple of minutes, he put the newspaper down, and finally looked at me.

"Are you seriously drinking that coffee with no sugar?"

"Yup"

"Well, always knew you were nuts"

"Really? Of all the crazy things that happened regarding me this week - coming out of nowhere, being dragged by Magic, having a shield in my head and Nicholas Flamel being involved in it - it's my coffee that makes you think that?" I laughed.

"You are weird, you know that, right?"

"Of course I know. Hey, listen, I've been meaning to talk to you"

"Aren't you already?"

"Ha, you're funny" I answered, no amusement in my voice "So, I hate to be this person, but I'm in desperate need for money. I don't have clothes, and I need a few toiletries, and I only have these shoes, and well, I know you are the obvious person to ask because you are filthy rich, but I still hate to do this, and so I thought maybe I could work around the house for you so you could pay me and maybe I could help with-" he interrupted me putting a slice of bread over my mouth.

"Merlin, Maya, you speak fast" I was about to answer when he raised his hand, gesturing me to remain quiet "I know all of this, I was only waiting for you to ask. Remus suggested I do it. Otherwise, if I came offering you money or clothes you might not like it"

"Oh" I murmured. What he revealed made sense, but still I didn't realise they knew it already.

"Yeah, oh. Anyway, there's a bag full of gold for you to use in the cabinet behind you. If you need more, you just have to let me know. You were right, I do have a lot of money, but no, I don't want you to work around the house or anything. You're my guest" he finished, and drank the rest of the coffee in his cup in a fast gulp.

"But I-"

"No buts. We're gonna go shopping today. Remus mentioned he needed to go grocery shopping soon, so I guess it could be you and I instead"

I knew it was a losing battle, so I let him do things his way for now. I found out that when be said 'we' he meant myself and padfoot. Our first stop was Gringotts, where the gold was exchanged for muggle money - and man, it was a lot of money. I could buy a new car with it. But I would never dare driving in a country I should always be in the left lane, it felt wrong. The goblins ignored padfoot, mostly. Except for one, who for a short second I thought had nodded at him.

The money problem solved, we headed into muggle London. I had, during these days, been out of Grimmauld place a few times, but didn't dare go anywhere I couldn't go walking, so I didn't see much. I knew the time to be a tourist would come, but today, having Sirius risking his freedom, I knew we needed to be direct. I started buying all the things I needed, with padfoot waiting on the outside of the shops, which I was gratefull for, especially when I was choosing underwear. When I had everything I needed (and some extra, because Sirius made me go back and buy more when he saw the number of bags I was carrying), we went to the grocery store, back in Diagon Alley, where he was allowed to walk inside - who knew magic folks had more respect for supposed pets than their muggle counterparts. I really enjoyed the system they used on the shop - when entering, we were given a bag with an undetectable extension charm and another charm that counted what we placed inside, so when we were finished we just handed it to the cashier, they checked how much it was worth of products, and we chose if we would take the bag home along with the items inside or if we would use our own means to take the food home. Of course, we took theirs.

And that is how, that same night, I was organizing my new clothes in my wardrobe and deciding I should cook something nice for Sirius tonight. I knew he only wanted to get out for a while and I gave him an excuse, but still it was nice of him to make me company. And pay for everything, yes. In the end, when we returned, I had spent only ten percent of all the money he gave me. I tried to return what was left but he refused and said I should use it as back up money.

In the end, I made lasagna and salad to go with it (which I knew he wouldn't eat). Remus joined us, and we talked about so many things, important and silly things, and I realised they were fast becoming friends to me. I decided my life was pretty good right now.

* * *

**Author's note:** Hey guys! Here I come to apologise again for taking so long to update this story. Hope you liked this chapter, I know it's kinda filler, but I figured these things needed to happen anyway. Please let me know if you find typos!

And don't forget, reviews are always welcome!


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

"I know what to do!" I was running down the stairs towards the sitting room I knew both Sirius and Remus were in, screaming because I couldn't wait for them to know "I figured it out!"

"Whoa, slow down, love" Sirius answered.

I stopped in front of them, pausing to catch my breath. I look the same I did back in the future-alternative-dimension or whatever it should be called, and my body definitely felt the same as my sedentary old one. At least I'm not too clumsy, that would be such a cliché.

"What are talking about, Maya?" Remus asked me.

"I figured it out! How to keep Sirius alive!"

"Did you?" And the man who had spent 12 years in Azkaban suddenly looked far younger than he had moments before, like a child who had been promised ice cream, and I felt my heart skip a beat right there. I will give him ice cream, no matter what, even if I have to walk in front of Bellatrix's spell.

"I think I did" I replied, now a bit subdued.

"Well, tell us!" Remus chuckled.

And I explained that it was simple, really. I knew someday in the second half of June, Harry would floo-call and try to reach Sirius, and would speak to Kreacher. So if his master ordered the house elf to come to Sirius right away and let he know whenever Harry tried to contact him in any way possible (and I explained he must use these exact words to make sure it happened the way they wanted), the order would be able to get to the ministry even before Harry and his friends did. So they had only to be ready for when Harry called.

I figured that if they arrived there earlier, the battle possibly could stay out of the Death chamber entirely. So that specific death wouldn't happen.

"Is that it?" Sirius asked, looking confused.

"Yeah..." I said, not being so sure anymore.

"Are you trying to tell me that the old house elf, Kreacher, who has turned on me a long time ago but who would, without your interference, lead Harry into a trap, are you trying to tell me that he will be the one to help us?" he asked, speaking faster than he usually did.

"Well, I thought it could-" I started explaining myself. Maybe it wasn't such a good plan after all.

"It is an interesting plan, Maya" Remus spoke for the first time, looking weirdly at his friend.

"Interesting?!" Sirius exclaimed "are you kidding me? This is amazing!"

And I let out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding.

"It is, indeed, padfoot, but I think Maya was starting to doubt herself because you looked like you didn't think so"

Both looked at me.

"It's an amazing plan, love" Sirius confirmed, and a smile returned to my face.

"The fact it doesn't change the general outline of what happens is the best part, because this way the battle will still exist, Voldemort will still come in the open, but we will have the advantage of knowing ahead, and it won't make any of them suspect anything, because it is so close to what happened originally that it might as well have been how it turned out the other time" I explained, excitement all over me again.

"Exactly" agreed Remus, nodding.

We discussed it for a while, checking the details for this plan again and again, to make sure it would work. I also suggested Kreacher be prohibited to speak to Narcissa or Bellatrix unless Sirius expressly allowed it, and never follow an order from the either sister again. I'm not a big fan of how wizards act towards their house elves (who shouldn't be theirs at all), but it felt like the only way right now.

"I guess I need to gain that stupid house elf loyalty after all. Whatever happened to him back in your place anyway?" Sirius eventually asked me.

"He turned out okay in the end. Fought against Voldemort's forces in the final battle. He was a big help, really. I won't say I'm fond of him, because of what happened to you, but I guess if you are still alive and healthy by Harry's next birthday, I can forgive him."

Remus suggested that maybe if Sirius gave Kreacher something that belonged to his mother, he might start to appreciate his master, and I realised neither knew about Regulus and what really happened to him, otherwise he would be a better choice than Walburga.

I wondered if it was time to start doing something about the horcruxes, but maybe I should wait until after this whole DoM mess was solved.

In the end, Sirius called Kreacher, told him what we had agreed on, and then said "Kreacher, would you like to have my mother's portrait for yourself?"

The big eyes on the elf's face narrowed at that, and he looked really suspicious.

"Mistress blood-traitor son wants to give Kreacher something but he don't likes Kreacher and he only hurt Mistress" the elf said, as if no one could hear him.

Sirius rolled his eyes, but spoke calmly "Yes, Kreacher. I know how much you appreciate my dearest mother, and if you find a way to remove her portrait from the wall, you can take it to your cabinet in the kitchen. You may go now"

And without another word, he left.

"I think he could see through that, you know" I said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" he smiled inocently, making Remus snort "What, you told me to give him something, I figured he would like the portrait, and it would be a bonus to finally have her out of the way" he said, lifting his feet to rest on the center table.

So now, we had a plan. We just needed Dumbledore to approve it, he was head of the order after all. Then, he would bring it up during the next meeting. But, if everything went according to plan, the death eaters would be mostly aprehended, the kids would be just fine, and Sirius would return alive. The plan was a good one: every order member available would go to the department of mysteries right after Harry's call, split to be anywhere they might be needed, and wait until the fighting between the kids and Voldemort's minions began. After that, they would try to remain hidden while stunning the enemies one by one. The door to the death chamber being sealed and anti-apparition wards being set over the DoM would be important steps to change the possible outcomes. Of course, Harry would not follow Bellatrix up to the atrium out of anger, but by then his allies would be out in the open and could bring him upstairs, where chance was that Voldemort showed up anyway, even if it meant breaking the prophecy on purpose. And then everything would work out for the best. Or that was what I kept repeating over and over for myself, but the truth was that I was still scared.

Later that day, Dumbledore came by, and agreed easily to the plan. He let us know he was surprised we had told him about it at all. Apparently, Mr. Flamel had told him not to interfere much, both because I certainly had good reason not to trust him entirely and because Magic did as well.

"I don't- I have no idea what you are talking about" I was only partly lying. I didn't trust him to make the right decisions, but I think he could and certainly wanted to help.

He chuckled.

"I don't need to use legilimency to know you are not being honest, Maya" and because I probably looked even more puzzled, he continued "When I last spoke to Nicholas, I brought to his attention that you have a mind shield which has his magical signature, and after discussing it, he explained that it most probably would only activate when you felt uncertain of someone's intentions or allegiance. I believe I may have given you reason, in your reality, to doubt my decisions. Not only that, but he also shared a belief he has that includes Magic not trusting me enough in this matter. I'm not offended by either, do not make yourself uncomfortable over this. I'm happy you three chose to include me in your planning, and I will help as much as I can."

The old man was full of surprises. We said what we expected him to do - be in the atrium and fight Voldemort and scream for everyone to hear that Fudge was an idiot and maybe say something about Sirius being innocent - because when the fight reached out of the DoM, he would already have left to avoid being caught. He agreed, and after a rather pleasant tea, the Headmaster of Hogwarts left for wherever he was hiding these days.

"You know, I rather like this. The three of us. The werewolf, the handsome outlaw, and the young yet knowledgeable woman" Sirius said, grinning.

* * *

May was already on its third week when the order finally had another meeting, and I would be participating in this one, and therefore, meet all of them. I wasn't as nervous for this one as I did before, though, possibly because all of them already knew about me and because I was at a better place, emotionally speaking.

I was getting ready to start on dinner, wondering that I probably should make a lot more in case anyone else was hungry, when I heard Remus talking to a woman.

"He is coming later, after work, but I was free and might as well make us all something to eat" the woman was saying, and not long after, I heard footsteps nearing the kitchen.

"I don't know if it will be necessary, Molly, because Maya said she-" he stopped when he looked up and saw me, red apron matching my new jumper.

Moments later, Molly Weasley walked inside the kitchen as well, about to ask what Remus was saying, when she too saw me standing there.

"Hello" I offered. I should've known Molly could come early to cook, and even though I was using this area of the house more often than she did, I felt a bit like I was trespassing.

"Oh, hello dear" she answered, giving me a big and warm smile.

Remus found his manners, at last "Molly, this is Maya, our guest from the future. Maya, this is Molly Weasley, but I think you already know that" he smirked.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Weasley" I said, trying to make a good impression.

"It's nice to meet you too, dear. But just Molly will be enough, we're anong friends after all" the older woman replied, getting closer to me and eyeing me from head to toe "Were you going to cook?" She asked, and I didn't miss her use of the past tense, though it didn't seem intentional.

"I- Yes, I usually am the one to feed the two roommates I've got, or else they would live out of coffee and toast" I explained, and she gave me another big smile.

"Well, your cake was delicious" she patted me in the shoulder, reminding me that the last time around I had left cake in the kitchen and not a single crumb was left the other day "I am used to cooking for the entire order though, so you don't have to do it" she said, and then added, as if an after thought "unless you want to, of course"

I told her I didn't mind her cooking, but offered to help her, and she accepted, saying she didn't get company while cooking very often lately.

After around two hours, I heard people starting to show up, but none had ventured to the kitchen, so Molly and I kept talking and making sure everyone would be fed for the evening. One male voice I didn't place spoke loud enough for us to hear clearly "How did you get rid of her?" and at first I thought he meant me, but then I realised they were talking about Walburga's portrait, that Kreacher managed to remove after all. The last few days, she only screamed loud enough to be heard once. I smiled at that, and Molly too mentioned she too was relieved when she entered the house today.

When I was resting in a chair while she checked the stew, Sirius found us.

"I knew you would like each other, especially over some cooking session" he said, not really saying hello to Molly, which afforded him a glare from me, and somehow he understood it "Good evening Molly dear, are you well?" He asked, getting closer to her and bowing, to which she rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

When the food was ready, we served it and everyone was called over. I was glad that I would only have one big introduction instead of countless 'how do you do's. They were looking expectantly at me, and I recognized most of them from the images I had in my mind.

Dumbledore waited and when all of them were seated, he cleared his throat "Good evening. Before we dig in this marvellous dinner, I'd like to introduce our friend, miss Maya Jennings" and with that, I waved at the table while some people said hello or smiled "As you are all aware, she is here from somewhere else to help us. Don't ask her too many questions, please. Now let's eat, we can talk more later".

The meeting was a success, if it was an adjective to use to talk about meetings. Everyone seemed okay with the fact I was providing information from the future. Some had questions as why they couldn't stop the battle happening altogether, but that was expected and Sirius himself answered. We never mentioned he was supposed to die, only that someone would be permanently injured. Eventually, people started leaving to do whatever they had to do. When the clock struck 10pm, Tonks and Hestia were the only ones left, apart from the people who actually lived here.

"So, Maya, what did you think of the meeting?" Hestia asked me.

"Well, I guess it went great. We now have a plan that will, hopefully, have many good outcomes, and enough people willing to participate" I told her.

Tonks wasn't in for small talk, though.

"Do you know if we can trust Snape? I know we shouldn't ask questions and stuff, but I still don't like him"

I thought for a brief second.

"He will help when the time comes, but if he has to do something horrible to guarantee us the advantage of having a spy, he certainly will, even more if the people involved agree with it" I explained, trying to be reassuring without lying or give too much away. During the entire meeting, he didn't say a word, only scowled at the remaining marauders and at Dumbledore. I hadn't see he looking at me, and I was glad for it, to be honest.

"So, he will kill one of us if Voldemort tell him to, and more easily if we are okay with dying?" Tonks asked for clarification, but I gave her none.

"Dear cousin, you shouldn't be asking about Snape, maybe ask about Charlie Weasley?" Sirius suggested, smirking, and she only rolled her eyes. Apparently they had a thing shortly, and even if now I could see she was in love with Remus, Sirius wasn't as perceptive.

"Anyway, gotta run. You coming?" she asked Hestia, who nodded "Make sure you find some time to hang with us soon, Maya. It was great meeting you. Bye, Black. Bye, Remus"

"See you, guys" Hestia added, and both left.

Remus observed they walking out, or rather just the pink haired one, and Sirius just stared at the ceiling, a big smile making he look even better. And I couldn't help but think, I definitely am lucky to have these two here with me.

* * *

**Author's note:** Hey guys! So here is the next chapter, only a week after the last update! Don't get used to it, though, next may take a week or a month, sorry. Please let me know if you find typos!

And don't forget, reviews are always welcome!


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

It was a warm night in the end of May, Remus had left for something or other (I had a feeling it was about Tonks, considering how nervous he had been acting all day long), and Sirius and I were bored as hell. I, at least, was trying _not_ to be, reading this book called _The Art of Alchemy, _which I had found in the huge and underappreciated Black family library. Padfoot, on the other hand, was dealing with it by complaining endlessly like a broken record, which I would ignore and try to focus on my book.

"How old are you again?" He asked me, after only a few minutes of silence, in which I didn't progress much in my attempt to understand alchemy.

"21, why?" I told him, not lifting my eyes from the yellowed page.

"And therefore you are legally allowed to drink alcohol, even in your old place, right?" He asked again, indirectly giving me the reason for his previous question. I looked at him, who was grinning, and now he had my attention.

"Hell yes!"

He got up and left, while I wondered if he was planning on something or if he would simply not come back, but soon he returned with a bottle filled with something golden.

"What is that?" I asked him.

"Firewhiskey"

"Really?" I jumped in my chair, straigthening myself. I wondered if it tasted just like regular scotch whiskey.

"Really. And one of the best, too" he stated proudly, as if he had made it himself.

"Awesome. What does it taste like?"

He remained silent, and poured some of it in a glass and handed it to me, smiling brightly. Without another word, I downed it, and ir burnt worse than tequila. It almost literally burnt, but it was a nice sensation.

"Wow" I said, after recovering from the distorted face I had made, while he laughed.

"You might want to go easy on it, we don't want anyone drunk here, do we?"

"I can get myself wasted if I want, thank you very much"

"Just don't ask me for hangover potions later, cause I have none here" he shrugged.

"I can sleep it away if I need. Not like I have anything else to do. It's rather boring here. I can now understand your going out there and wanting to prove yourself in a battle. But be sure to bring your arse back here alive."

"I'm not planning on dying this year. Or any time soon" he assured me, sipping on his firewhisky.

We drank a few more shots in silence and I was already feeling a bit dizzy.

"You know, all the kids in my... world, they wanted letters for Hogwarts. It was always kind of sad to turn 11 and have none. Some would even go to king's cross and run into the barrier on the platform every September 1st. I had plans of coming to London one day and go there, too" I said all of it not looking at him, but when I did, I didn't expect him to look, well, serious. "What?" I asked.

"So you really wanted to be part of it, of this place you were so eager to leave a few weeks ago?"

"Everyone did. These stories were so exciting, so full of adventures, and my life was really dull"

"What did you do before you came here?"

"I was studying to become a doctor. I was only 1 year away from graduating and getting my licence"

"A doctor, that is what muggles call the healers, right?" I nodded, and the world spinned like crazy "so maybe, you could become a healer" he went on.

"Of course I couldn't. That would require magic, you know"

"Are you sure?"

"That a healer uses magic? I'm pretty sure"

"No, the part that you couldn't. Look, this house really is supposed to be unplottable. Muggles shouldn't find it"

"Nor wizards Dumbledore hasn't told the secret"

"Yeah, but think. Have you tried doing magic?"

"I'm not proud to admit, but of course I did. When I was young anf it didn't feel silly"

"And since coming here?" he pushed.

I looked at him as if he was crazy...er.

"I'm not a witch, Sirius"

"Well, give it a try. Try doing something, here, take it" he said, handing me his wand. I didn't have to be a witch to know how protective of their wands people usually were.

"I can't. It's your wand. What if I break it?"

"It's not really mine. It's a rather generic one."

That was new.

"Explains how you were outfought by a crazy bitch"

He laughed loud, and I joined him.

"Really though" I said after recovering "you need a wand that is better to you. That might be useful"

"But how? Ollivander might not react well to my showing up there"

"Do you think you could get me to diagon alley? Even if I'm a muggle?"

"Well, muggles can be there. You could tell Tom you are some muggleborn sister. He would help in. But why do you want to go there?"

I told him my just formed plan. Go there, get money (because the goblins don't have problems with him), head to the wand shop and buy like 10 wands. One of them must work for him.

When I finished explaining it, he was rather thrilled with my plan, but when the following day came and the alcohol was gone, he wasn't excited anymore.

"It will not work, Maya"

"Look, some civilization I don't really remember believed that a decision should only be made if it sounded like a good plan both when you are sober and drunk. I think it is. Do you?"

He thought for a while, but decided to do it. We wouldn't be telling anyone, for obvious reasons.

Everything went according to plan up until entering the wand shop.

"Good afternoon, miss. How can I help you?"

Mr. Ollivander asked me.

"I need a new wand, sir"

"I didn't sell you one before, did I?"

"No indeed" was all I said.

"Well, how was the one you had before? Maybe we can try with something similar?"

And I told him Sirius' wand characteristics.

He looked puzzled.

"I did sell someone a wand precisely like that. But it was for a man in trouble now"

"Oh?" I said.

"Yes. Also, you don't seem to fit this wand you just described. Where did you acquire it?"

I had to bite my tongue or I would certainly it was none of his business. However, I gave him the second other answer that came to my mind "Brazil".

"I see. Curious. Well, try this one"

I took the wand, scared something would go wrong.

But when I held it, I felt a warm feeling inside of me, and a small flash appeared in its tip. Not expecting this, I was caught so unprepared I dropped the wand.

"Not what you are looking for?"

I just stared at him, but managed to say "I'll take it" after a while, I added "I also want one of each bellow" and handed him a parchment with nine variations that might be better for sirius.

He looked at me strangely "May I ask why you need so many wands?"

"Research. It's confidential, really. But I can pay more for each if necessary"

"It is not. I just don't want wands like these falling in the wrong hands. They are very powerful, as you may know"

I did not.

"Well sir, I can assure that, of all these, only one of them will be used" I gestured towards the one which was supposedly mine "the others, after my research, will all be destroyed. I could try and reach my boss, a man I can't name because he is important at the ministry, and see if he will allow me to divulge more information, but it would put you in unnecessary risks, if the enemy of all that's good found out"

I wasn't lying. I had rehearsed this line long enough, so that the man would feel my sincerity, even if it was not a complete truth.

"I see. Can I suggest, however, that you take another one? This here, you might find it very interesting" he said, cryptically.

I thought for a minute, and decided spending a few more galleons wouldn't be so bad if Sirius could have a proper wand. He had given me a lot of money after our trip to the bank. I paid for the eleven wands, and left.

Before long, I was apparated by Sirius (who I met at an alleyway outside of the leaky cauldron, looking only like a dog sleeping) to his house, and was telling him what happened.

When I mentioned the wand reacting to me with a flash, he chocked on his water.

I had been thinking about this and what it meant, but I wasn't letting myself raise hope.

"So you must be a witch! You never tried the one I have here!"

I hadn't, the conversation had changed enough for me to escape the other night. But now I was more curious than scared.

"Well, my tale isn't over!"

"Try it!"

"Not now!"

He only looked at me. I can yell louder than him.

"Anyway, then I went according to plan, but he was hesitant about selling them all, of couse. But I convinced him, and just as I was about to pay, he told me I should buy another one. I did, because this seemed to make it easier to come back with all of these for you to pick one. Sorry if I shouldn't"

"Nah, don't worry, you've helped a lot already. But did he explain why you should have another?"

He started unwrapping the bag to try the wands.

"No, he just said it would be interesting. Well, go on, choose your new wand"

He tried all of them. The one Ollivander sold last, unicorn hair and applewood, was the worst, he said. But he found one that he said was almost as good as the last one.

While he did all kind of magic just because, I took the apple one, curiosity now at its peak. And it felt like it was part of me, and when I swished it, it produced a bright light, so bright I closed my eyes.

"What the fuck was that?" He asked.

"I don't know" I answered quietly, evaluating the object in my hand. It really felt right.

"Come on, do a spell. It will work"

I thought about any that could be easy.

"Lumos" I said. Nothing happened. "See? Still muggle" disappointment all over me.

"You did it wrong. Watch me" and he did the spell, only moving the wand differently.

I imitated him, and was rewarded with a light.

"You _are_ a witch!" He said.

"Am I?"

"Yeah! You just never learnt it or went to Hogw- hey! I'll teach you! How about that? A way to fill our days!"

"Would you do it? Can I keep this one?"

"Course you can, what are you talking about. Now, you'll have to go back and buy some books, but I'll teach what I can!"

And he did, for the next weeks.

And then, when I noticed, Kreacher was beside Sirius saying Harry Potter had called a couple minutes ago.

"I'll alert Remus and the order"

And while he sent patronuses, I found myself crying. He had been my friend for 2 months now, Remus would come a few times, but Sirius was always here, and now he was going to die.

"Shh" he said, holding me, awkwardly "don't cry"

"Don't go" I pleaded so quietly I thought he wouldn't hear.

"I have to. Harry needs me. But I'll be ok. I have now a good wand and knowledge. It'll be fine"

"Ok" I said, trying to smile at him "but don't get caught either, ok?"

"I'll be here soon enough"

And he left.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hi guys! Sorry for, as usual, taking far longer than I intended to update. I hope you liked this, it was fun to write. It's shorter than the last ones, but I fogured that wss a good place to end it. Tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

The halls of Grimmauld Place felt strangely like home, I noticed, as I wandered through them. I had tried reading at the sitting room, but it was stupid, of course I wouldn't be able to concentrate. I considered practicing some stuff Sirius had taught me recently but it felt wrong to enjoy my newly discovered magic when the people I cared the most about in this reality were facing a life-threatening situation. I went to the kitchen to make a sandwich, but I stared at the bread for a couple of minutes and left it untouched. Cleaning my room could be a distraction, if only it wasn't already far too clean. Time was basically going backwards, and there was nothing I could do - which was ironic, considering I hadn't made an effort to save the time-turners from destruction.

I was sitting restlessly in the same couch I had woken up scared and out of place a few weeks ago when I heard a crack behind me. Turning faster than I should be able to do, I saw Remus standing there, with a big purple bruise in his face and looking tired as hell.

"Remus!" I squealed, not caring a bit about it, as I jumped from the couch and hugged him briefly and then held his shoulders firmly as if he could pop out of my view anytime - and leave me even more worried.

"Where is Sirius?" I questioned him, before he could say anything, and he smiled a bit, that knowing kind of smile that says an awful lot "I'm sorry, that was rude. How are you? How's everyone?"

And how is Sirius?

He just chuckled lightly "He's fine, Maya"

"Is he?" I asked again.

"Yes. Everyone is fine"

"Ooh thank you, thank you" and suddenly he had me yet again trying to crush his bones, a lot more for my own comfort than anything.

"It's you we should thank, really" he stated eventually, as I let go of him and we made it to the couch.

"Nonsense, I just stayed inside doing nothing while you guys fought out there"

He was about to protest, but I cut him, a habit my official host might be rubbing on me "Where are they?"

"Dealing with the aftermath, you know, getting scratches looked at, talking to the aurors, hiding in Hogwarts as a black dog who is attached to Harry, and so on" I smiled, imagining the scene.

"So, everyone's alive? Voldemort's uncovered? Fudge made a fool out of himself?" I was now worrying about all of the things that might've gone wrong. What if stuff changed too much and my presence here and knowledge won't help anymore?

"Well, everyone on our side lived" he said, sounding a bit hesitant. I furrowed my brow.

"Who?" I asked, but as soon as the question left my lips, I realized I really did not care for the death eaters. Whatever this fact makes me, I just didn't give a damn about these empty-headed sycophantic followers Voldemort had found for himself.

"Bellatrix" he answered, watching for my reaction, and I'm not really ashamed to say that I actually smiled with that.

"Really?!" And also sounded damn happy about it, far more than I wish I did, although I _was_ happy, she wouldn't hurt anyone anymore. But I didn't want Remus seeing it and thinking I'm evil or heartless "I mean, don't get me wrong, but she is a goddamn bitch that had it coming a long way back and, well, I don't even consider her a person, you know..." I explained myself sheepishly.

"I'm not judging you, believe me" he looked rather amused, "but it made me wonder about Death not leaving the ministry without someone, even if not the same it took in your, well, books"

"Yeah. I guess Nicholas Flamel was right after all, about things being changeable, but there is still a lot we don't know"

I had asked Dumbledore to deliver him a letter full of questions, but I had no response so far.

And now I couldn't help but think: how many of the others can I help? Is Sirius living gonna have consequences other than what we already know? Is he about to die in a ridiculous manner? Is there actually a balance in the Living-Dead count?

"You care about him, don't you?" I was pulled out from my freaking out by Remus speaking.

"What?" I asked, stupidly.

"About Sirius. You really care" not a question.

"Well, yeah, h-he is a good guy, and I-I care about you too, you guys are the only actual friends I've made here and-"

I stopped speaking because he was looking pleased with himself and about to laugh at me.

"Yeah, I do care, about both of you" I tried again.

"But you asked about him first" and there was definitely a teasing tone to it.

"Because he was the one I believed would die today!"

"Right" he said.

"And you were standing right in front of me, so obsviously you are alive!" I found myself rambling on.

"Obviously"

"Are you seriously teasing me about this nonexistent thing when I know more about you and Tonks than you do?"

He surprised me by smiling instead of rolling his eyes, but gave no verbal answer, and headed out of the room.

I followed him, of course.

"So, don't you need a healer to check that bruise?"

"No, I'm ok" and he poured a glass of firewhisky, and gestured with the bottle towards me, asking if I wanted some. I grabbed another glass, putting it on the table for him to fill.

"And the others? Where are they, really?"

"Sirius is with Harry, at Hogwarts, like I said. When people started coming, and the place was safe, he turned into his nicer, dogey self and despite a few stares, he managed to get away. Dumbledore is talking about the prophecy, I believe, with Fudge. And possibly about Sirius"

"Was anyone hurt badly?"

"No, but Ginny Weasley is staying at the infirmary for the night, I would think. She had some muscle injury. The other kids will soon be cleared, though possibly with a potion or two to take for a fews days. Tonks is at the ministry with Kingsley and Moody, they are dealing with the mess over there" I went to protest about their not being checked for injuries, but Remus went on "they're ok, too. Everyone was checked"

I was glad they at least took the time to check themselves, even if it meant I was waiting in despair for longer.

After telling me the long version of the happenings, and a few firewhisky shots down, he stood up and said he was going to sleep.

Harry had just one more week at school, I really wasn't sure he would be staying there, though, and it made me anxious about finally meeting him. And where would he go this summer? Since Sirius is alive, these next months would be different for him, that was certain.

What should be the next course of action? Should horcruxes be destroyed earlier? And Dumbledore, this summer is the one he finds the ring, should I warn him?

Groggy because of the alcohol, sleepy because it was almost morning and anxious for more news: this is the state I was in when Sirius arrived home.

"You came!" And again I was jumping and hugging before I could stop mysef.

"Told ya" he said.

I let go of him, and saw how tired he looked.

"Have you been drinking?" He asked, smirking.

"Remus and I were celebrating a few things from today" I smiled at him. I was standing in front of him, and still it was hard to believe that he was truly alive.

He blinked a few times, then laughed.

"And why are you not with him?! I hear he is quite a wolf at nights"

And now I was blinking, confusion all over. Did he think Remus and I were, erm, celebrating like that?

"Maya" he said before I found my voice "thank you. I have this feeling I'm only here because of you. Harry wants to meet my guardian angel, as I shall always call you from now on. I don't know if Moony shared the news about my cousin -"

"He did" I told him quickly trying not to interrupt.

"Well, what do you think of it? Is it important?" He sounded so old, so concerned.

"I'm not sure. I need to think. But I will tell you everything I know tomorrow, alright? Now you need some sleep. Off you go"

"And you don't?" He smirked.

"No I don't. Now go"

He left, bidding me good night.

I was only too happy about this day to think any longer. Bellatrix dying may change a few things. Hermione's torture. The kids knowing about the cup. The unbreakable vow.

But since I knew people were fine for now, I was not gonna let myself start worrying again today. I poured myself another shot of firewhiskey and headed for bed.

When I woke up, the first thing I realized was a headache, a bad one. Groaning, I got out of my bed, and went downstairs for my hangover kit, which consisted of some pain relievers and antiemetics, with the side effect of getting me sleepy (a desired one to be honest) and a big cup of water. This, with 2 more hours of sleep, and I would be as good as new. I still had trust issues with magical health care, and I would choose pills over potions any time (as long as there are pills for what I need). It was still early, no one was awake, and not wanting to walk back upstairs, I just fell onto the couch.

"Good morning, darling" I opened my eyes just a small bit, watching Sirius irritably "or should I say afternoon?"

"Guh aay"

"What was that, love?" He asked, laughing.

"Go aaaway Sirius" and I regretted raising my voice because my head was now pounding harder "headache" I grunted.

He laughed, but left me alone at long last.

Not sure how long after, I woke up feeling much better, and rather hungry. Stretching out of the couch, my back a bit stiff, I decided to give myself (and anyone else interested) a complete breakfast, even if it was time for lunch. I was in the kitchen doing just that when Remus showed up.

"Hi" I spoke quietly as if any loud sound could make my head start hurting again.

"Still hangover?"

"Not so bad anymore"

He chuckled, and sat across from me, pouring himself some of the tea I had prepared.

"So, Remus. I wanted to talk to you about yesterday"

"About what, precisely?" he asked distractedly.

"About Tonks" and now I had his full atention, obviously "How are things with you guys?"

"I'm not sure what you think should be happening, Maya. I know you know about how I, well, how I feel about her, and your teasing makes me think you believe her to feel the same way about me, but even if that is the case, nothing can exist between her and I, you know why"

"Wow. I've never seen someone sound so certain of something and also so defeated. I don't know what to say, you know what I think about your monthly mood swings, and with the potion... but anyway, this is a good day, and we shouldn't talk about your being silly. Have you read the news?"

"No, maybe Sirius took the paper with him, it's not here. Where is him, by the way?"

"I don't know, I saw him earlier but not after I woke up for real. But as soon as this bacon starts to spread its heavenly scents, he will find his way"

And I was right.

"Hello, lovebirds. How are you two this lovely afternoon? Is that bacon? Isn't it a bit late for breakfast?"

"Someone is happy to be alive, literally"

Remus didn't answer, though. He had a weird look on his face.

"Lovebirds, really, padfoot?"

"What, it's true!" he smirked

"It most cert-" Remus was correcting him as if talking to a child, but I interrupted him with a plate full of food.

"Eat, you two" I said, and sat across from them.

"Yes, ma'am" they responded in unison.

* * *

**Author's note:** I don't like this chapter very much. And I know it is short. But I needed to get over this part so I could move on. Sorry about any tiypos, I read this chapter ten times and kept changing a few things, so I figured I should upload it as it was or I never would.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Author's note:** Hello to anyone who is still reading this! I got a review recently that reminded me I hadn't updated this in ages. This chapter was half written, so I tried finishing it. I'm not really happy with it, but I'm not sure I could make it any better. Let me know if there are typos or grammar mistakes, if I read it another time I would possibly not post today. I hope you enjoy it despite my not so flattering note!

**Chapter Nine**

"Thanks for making breakfast, Maya" Remus said, as he started to do the dishes. The magical way, something I am eager to learn.

"Soooo..." Sirius grinned "Did any of you see the prophet today?"

How did I even forget that? The paper was missing earlier!

"No! Did you?" I asked him urgently.

"Indeed I did" he smiled, not offering any further information nor moving a finger.

"Well? Where is it? What did it say? Did they mention you? Did they try to say Voldemort isn't back?" Remus was as curious as I was, if his stopping altogether what he was doing and almost dropping a cup was any sign.

"Let me get it for you" Sirius said, slowly going wherever he left the paper, still smiling.

I rolled my eyes at him, but said nothing. When he returned, Remus sat beside me and Sirius gave us the prophet. The headline didn't disappoint: HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED RETURNS.

I read the article searching for anything that might've changed from the original timeline, but since I didn't remember much about the article itself, I would only know if it was something big.

I worried for nothing, it seemed. Nothing certain was being told, there was a lot of speculation about how's and why's, but other than that, the only facts they got with some amount of truth was that Voldemort had returned and that Fudge had messed up. There wasn't any mention of Sirius, though, either good or bad.

"So, what do you think?" Remus asked, when both of us had finished reading.

"I think it is how it is supposed to be" I answered, uncertain "now, we should focus on the future"

Both of them looked at me, expecting me to go on.

"There are a couple of things I need to consider now, things that are about to happen, and things that won't happen anymore. I feel thinking about this will give a headache. Will you guys help me figure everything out?" I asked them.

"Of course we will" Sirius said, and Remus added his agreement "In every way you think we can", bringing a wave of relief over me.

"Well, first we need to clear your name, Sirius. The first time, it happened posthumously, but since you are very much alive, we should talk to Dumbledore about it today. He might've brought it up already with the Ministry. It needs to be done soon, before Fudge is replaced-"

"Is this momentous event to happen in the near future?" Remus asked smiling at the political change coming up.

"Indeed it is. I hope that by the time July comes, Cornelius Fudge will be nothing more than an advisor, and that Sirius Black will be a free man. But it would be better to have Fudge admit to the Ministry's mistake all these years ago, before Scrimgeour is appointed as minister"

"Scrimgeour will be minister? I guess it could be worse, but I'm not fond of the man" Sirius declared, and I fully agreed, moving the conversation to the sitting room for more comfort.

"Maybe Fudge can be convinced that by righting a wrong done by someone else, his standing would survive. It won't, people will ask for him to be removed because they need a sense of security that can only come with change."

"Makes sense, so later we talk to Dumbledore about this" Remus patted Sirius and smiled broadly at his friend.

"What else is about to happen that needs your, or should I say, out interference?" Remus asked, after a moment of gleeful silence among us.

"I guess most important now is warning Dumbledore about actions to avoid this summer. We can discuss it with him later as well. You see, he's gathering information about Voldemort's past, but while doing it, he will be cursed terribly and face certain death-"

"Maya, we said we will help you in any way you need" Remus interrupted me "but do you think it's wise for us to know things? Couldn't we help without knowing more than necessary?"

Sirius looked about to disagree with his friend, but then waited for me to answer.

"I think it would be unwise for me to hold knowledge for myself. What if something happens to me? What if I suggest something stupid and mess it all up? I was brought here against my will, and accepted my fate, and I don't even know much about it, Mr. Flamel hasn't even answered my questions yet. But I know I'm far from being a master strategist or a prodigy in any sense, and this needs to be well thought." I finished my little speech inhaling deeply, noticing I had said it all too fast.

After a couple seconds, Remus nodded and Sirius told me they were both occlumens, something that would make it a bit safer for them to know things. I proceeded to explain some of the events that were about to happen, if the timeline remained unchanged.

"Okay, so we have to clean Sirius' name, save Dumbledore's life. I think Snape has to know about the unbreakable vow Narcissa Malfoy might ask of him - although since Bellatrix is dead, maybe no one will think of it. Either way, he should be aware of this possibility so he may better prepare, try to find a way out of it" I summarised some of my thoughts.

"Do you think Dumbledore would still ask Snape to go through with killing him, even if the is no curse?" Remus wondered.

"I'm certain of it. It would be for the greater good after all. Keeping the spy. But I have a feeling that if Dumbledore is alive by July next year, it will somewhat slow Voldemort down, and that can only be a good thing".

I was about to talk about the deathly hallows and horcruxes when we heard someone walking towards the room we were in. Dumbledore himself greeted us after a few seconds.

"Good afternoon, Maya, Remus, Sirius. How are you all doing?"

After a few pleasantries exchanged, he looked at me.

"I believe that, now that something has changed because of your presence here, you are already thinking of the next steps. I've come to see if there is any way I could assist you"

He was truly amazing, despite any faults, the man knew what was happening around him.

"We were talking about this not five minutes ago. I have asked both Sirius and Remus for their help, I need to include more people on what I know and what I think needs to be done. I'd like to have your help, as well. I think we could end this sooner, or at least keep Voldemort from openly doing something longer enough so we can help stop him".

We told him about the need to push Fudge into granting Sirius his deserved freedom, and Dumbledore explained he had already discussed this with the minister, and was confident the younger man would make sure to try keeping his position by pointing errors in others. There was to be trials for the death eaters imprisioned during the battle, but first they would make the necessary investigations.

If the right questions are asked, for example, about Pettigrew's being alive, then the path for Sirius finding justice would be just in front of us.

I told Dumbledore that Voldemort would get his minions to escape, that Draco would be pushed into joining and ordered to kill the headmaster, about the vow, the vanishing cabinet, the attack against Hogwarts.

"Would young Draco accept our protection?" He wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure, I know he never truly wanted to join, but did it anyway to try and protect his family" I paused, an idea striking me "Dumbledore, do you think there is any place away from this country where Draco and his mother would be safe?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, and he looked thoughtful, but waited for me to continue.

"You see, he will not feel safe at Hogwarts, and his mother can't stay hidden, not here. Maybe if they are sent to another place entirely, changed their last name, they could not be found"

Dumbledore agreed it could be the best idea, even if he still believed Hogwarts would be safe as well. I decided not to point out all the deathly things happening at the school in the last years.

"I could offer them to be under the Black family protection, which would give Cissy a sense of security about the future, I believe" Sirius said, looking at the paintings of long gone family members, so old they didn't look enchanted anymore "She won't leave this country as a nobody, as an ex-Malfoy. But she might as a Black, even if they can't have that name either, it would be to obvious."

Remus smiled proudly, maybe because his friend was acting a little more his age at this moment.

"I'm sure they can use another name" Dumbledore agreed.

"Besides, if we manage to do what it takes to bring Voldemort down, it won't be for too long. They might be able to return soon, if they wish" I added.

"Dumbledore, you're the best to aproach them with this possibility. If they don't accept, their memories must be wiped." Remus completed.

We settled a couple more of details, and I was happy with the plan.

"On another, maybe more urgent, matter" I returned to discussing the events of the coming months.

I told them about the horcruxes, told Dumbledore to keep the ring away from his skin, said he should still bring Slughorn but now there was no need for him to pester the man about sharing the memory. I kept to myself the information about what and how many horcruxes there were, I wanted to discuss this another day because all of us were far too tired. If they noticed my omission, no one mentioned it. Dumbledore left to deal with the things we had discussed, and promised to contact us when there were any new information to share.

Two days later, he sent an owl with the announcement I was hoping for: Sirius had been cleared of all charges. There was an article in the prophet the following day about him. He was on cloud nine about it. He didn't like much the picture in the newspaper, but as soon as he could, he apparated out somewhere just because he was a free man now. And I was ridiculously happy for him.

He asked if I wanted to come to the platform with him to pick Harry up, but I wanted them to have this moment, so I declined it. Dumbledore tried to talk him out of going in the first place, but Sirius didn't budge. There was the matter of Harry's living place, but after some discussion between the two men (the older one obviously seeking to keep things as they were), Sirius stated Harry should be able to decide for himself, he had been in the dark for long enough, and the headmaster seemed to agree for the moment. The summer was about to truly start.

**Author's note (again):** I just wanted to let you all know I've appreciated each and every review, favorite and follow this has received, and I hope you are safe out there!


End file.
